Dragon Ball Survive
by Noddeg
Summary: A story that takes place 200 years after the end of the Dragon Ball Manga. A gang of nobodies used the Dragon Balls to take over the world and now the world is in chaos. People find out how this gang took over the world and start to seek out the Dragon Balls. Thus, a survival game begins to see who can collect the seven Dragon Balls first! [Warning! Chapters 1-3 are badly written.]
1. Chapter 1 - The First Wish

This story takes place 200 years after the end of the Dragon Ball manga/anime. Son Goku flies off with Uub

never to be seen again , but that is not what this story is about. This story is about what takes place many

years after those events.

Around one year ago, a small group of men know as the Falip Gang find a very old book. What is inside, they

didn't believe was real, but they did soon after. The book described a thing know as a"Dragon Ball"

and that once all 7 of these balls are collected, you must call out to the dragon inside the balls

to come grant your wish. A dragon known as Shenlong will rise out and appear, he will grant you

2 wishes. The balls were decribed as being orange with a red star in the middle, appearing to float.

The group did not believe this, they thought it was just some dumb folktale. One of the men in the group though,

the leader known as Falip, saw a shine in the grass near them. It was a ball, an orange one in fact.

A orange ball with a red star in the middle, seeming to float on its own.

Soon after this, the group began to seek out the rest of these magic balls. Over the course of six months,

they were lucky enough to find all 7 of the Dragon Balls. Falip called out to the dragon saying

"Arise Dragon! Grant our wish!". A dragon rose from the orbs and began to circle the sky. The dragon

said "I am Shenlong, state your wishes". Filap wished for world domination as his first wish. His

second wish was to have such luck as to where he himself will never be harmed and never be dethroned

from king of the world. His wishes were granted and Filap and his crew soon found themselves in a building.

Falip mearly glanced at the current King of the Earth and he stepped down from his throne. Falip became the

new king.

Soon the entire world knew his name, as it was broadcasted on Televisions all across the globe. Falip stating

his dominance and no one will dare to try to disobey or they will be murdered. Soon after this event,

world hunger began to sky rocket, poverty as well. Resources were not dwindling, in fact there were plenty.

Falip felt the world owed him a favor after being treated like scum for many years and he held it back from

the citizens of Earth.

How will the world recover?


	2. Chapter 2 - The Hunt Begins

Falip didn't know about the rule that the Dragon Balls take a year to recover. In fact, he thought

that since they were some strange magic balls that summon a dragon, that they would never be seen again.

So during a press conference, someone asked how he got into that position of power.

"How did I get here? Simple really. I wished upon some dumb orbs and asked a dragon for it!"

Of course, not many people believed him, but how else could he have done it? People began to research more

into this and found out about the Dragon Balls. The Dragon Balls became wide spread information.

Falip didn't care though, they would never be able to use them, so why should he care?

People began to seek out the Dragon Balls. Groups, corporations even were made to look for the Dragon Balls.

Some wanted to wish Falip out of power, but most wanted to use them for their own gain. If Falip could achieve

such a thing as becoming King of the world by just a wish, they could have whatever they wanted as well.

So, began the search.

1 year later.

The first Dragon Ball has been found, by a gang of men known as The Dragons. Falip, and soon enough the whole

world found out about this discovery. Now the hunt became stronger, almost everyone in the world wanted to

get there hands on the Dragon Balls. So began a hunt for them. Some went after The Dragons, some wanted

to find the other Dragon Balls out there. Including Falip himself, he didn't want his position of power

to be taken. Everyone including Falip himself were after the Dragon Balls. Every Member of The Dragons

had been killed in search of the Dragon Ball in their possesion.

One group would have the Dragon Ball, they would get it taken. That's just how it went. The world was

in a bigger chaos than ever.

There are people out there who don't even know what a Dragon Ball is though. Who could they be?


	3. Chapter 3 - Reece

There are still some people out there who haven't heard of the Dragon Balls.

One of these people, is named Reece (pun of rice), who may or may not be a deep descendant of Son Goku. Reece is a high schooler who is sort of disconnected from others and goes about things his own way. Some people at school think he's a bully, but other times he is seen helping out kids from being bullied. He's truly a mysterious guy.

Today, Reece is seen walking down a hallway at his school, and is approached by a gang of bullies.

"Hey asshat!"

Reece simply ignores them and keeps walking. Another boy sees this, a boy who is often bullied at school for being too obsessed with Martial Arts and being obssesed with conspiracies about The Cell Games. The boys follow Reece, and being intrigued the young Martial Artist follows as well. One of the boys in the group notices that the young Martial Artist is following them.

"Whaddya followin' us for?!"

The others in the group, including Reece, notice how loud he said this and they all turn their attention to the two boys.

"Nothing at all, i'm just going to my next class."  
"Yeah well, you've been followin' us for like 5 minutes! Go and do your stupid karate or whatever!"  
"I can practice right here if you would like."  
"You askin' for a fight?!"  
"I might be."

The boy in the gang throws a punch and the young Martial Artist just stands there, but the punch seems to go through him.

"What the hell?!"

The boy continously throws punches, but to no avail, they just seem to go through his body. Reece begins to speak.

"Hey dumbass if you knew a thing or two about fightin' , you'd know that's the Afterimage technique!"

The Leader of the group steps up.

"So you're pickin' a fight too huh?"  
"Whatever you want, we can go any time pal!"

All the boys in the group begin to gang up on Reece. Reece tries to fight them off but fails. The young Martial Artist seems to raise his hand at them. A strange yellow light begins to emit from his palm. Before anything escalates further though, the principal of the school and teachers begin to break up the fight.

"What's the matter with all of you?! Fighting in the middle of school, all of you, my office tommorrow!"  
"Whatever." Reece picks himself up and walks away.

The young Martial Artist intrigued in Reece decides to keep an eye on him, after all he'd never heard of anyone before who knew what the Afterimage technique besides his Sensei.

"I wonder if he knows about The Cell Games Conspiracies as well... , maybe i'm just getting too excited..."

What's the deal with these 2 boys? 


	4. Chapter 4 - Saiyajin

School was over with, so Reece went home. The Young Martial Artist decided to follow him home. Many people approached Reece as he walked home from school, including the leader of those group of bullies.

"Next time, we won't get caught."  
"I'll be around anytime asshole."  
"You think you're so damn tough huh?, next time, we'll kill your ass!"  
"Like I said, I'll be around anytime asshole."

Reece got to his house. His mother, who has fallen very ill over the past few years, had some things to say to Reece.

"I heard you got into another fight at school today Reece."  
"It was nothin'."  
"If you keep getting into fights you're gonna worry me to death!"

"I'm already dying and I don't need your mischief at school on top of that!"  
"So everybody just wants to get on my case today?!"

Reece stormed out of the house, and the young Martial Artist followed. The boy was about to go home, but was intrigued as to why Reece was already leaving his house.  
Reece went this forest-like place with a rocky road in the middle, a place he usually goes. He was kicking at pebbles, but then he kicked at something harder.

"Ow, what the hell?!"

He kicked a orange sphere with 4 stars floating in the middle.

"What is this?..." Reece murmured to himself. A group of men approached him, a few with knives.

"Look kid, if ya' give us the Dragon Ball we won't hurt ya."  
"What's a Dragon Ball?"  
"Don't act oblivious kid! Hand it over!"  
"Well if you want it that badly I don't think its something that I should just hand over so easily to some dick like you!"

The men ran at him, pushing him to the ground. One of the men pulled out a knife and had it at Reece's throat.

"Say goodbye kid."

Reece spat in the man's face.

"Kiss my ass!"

The young martial artist boy who had been following Reece was going to step in, but he saw that Reece's body was acting strange. Reece's body began to glow yellow.

"Uhh boss, I don't think we should stick around here..."

Suddenly, what seemed like a bolt of lightning jolted out of Reece's body rapidly, blowing away the guy on top him. Reece's eyes began to turn green.  
The men tried running away but Reece caught up to them in an instant and beat them all to the ground. Reece falls to the ground himself, seemingly unsconsious, with the Dragon Ball in his hand. 


	5. Chapter 5 - Han

"Oh my goodness, finally, you're awake!"  
"Ugh... , where the hell am I?"  
"Well son, you've been unconsious in this hospital bed for about 3 days."  
"What the hell!? How did I get into a hospital?!"  
"Well a boy brought you here and said you needed medical attention, he never told us details."  
"He's come the last 2 days, so he should be here soon."  
"One last thing, you do know how dangerous these things are right?"  
"What are you talking about?"  
"Well when you were brought here, you were holding on tightly to a Dragon Ball."  
"The hell's a Dragon Ball?"  
"You're telling me you had a Dragon Ball, and you didn't know about it?"  
"Guess so."  
"Well I think it's best that I don't tell you about it."  
"Well now you have me damn curious..."  
"If you really want to know, ask your friend when he comes, I don't want to be responsible for it."  
"Fine then."

About 30 minutes pass and the doctor leaves, and The Young Martial Artist arrives.

"Oh, you're awake?"  
"Why did you even bring me here? I don't even know your name..."  
"My name's Han, I brought you here because you collapsed after a fight."  
"Oh yeah, i'm startin' to remember..."  
"Those punks tried to kill me over this dumb ball, by the way, what the hell's a Dragon Ball anyways?"  
"I'm surprised you don't know."  
"Why's everybody so damn surprised that I don't know what this thing is?!"  
"It's just, those things have been all over the news because that's the reason the new King got into power so easily."  
"What, do they grant wishes or somethin'?"  
"Exactly."

"2 wishes, in fact."  
"So how does that explain how that dumbass got into power?"  
"Well he said live on air that he used the Dragon Balls to do it."  
"Why the hell would he reveal that?"  
"I guess he didn't expect they would ever appear again, and he didn't expect anyone to believe him."  
"Why did anyone believe him?"  
"People were craving for information on how he got into power so easily, so society started research on the Dragon Balls, and found lots of evidence on their existence."  
"People began searching, but none were ever found until recently."  
"So that's why I got almost freakin' killed over this thing?"  
"Yeah, everyone's after them."  
"But i'm curious as to why you never knew about this in the first place."  
"Well I aint got TV or anythin' like that..."  
"I guess that explains it."  
"Plus i've been havin' to do all this crap for my mom since she's real damn sick."  
"Wait a minute... I have a great idea!"  
"What is it shithead?"  
"Well I was actually kinda after the Dragon Balls myself, and since your moms in the hospital, we could go after them together!"  
"Wait she's in the hospital?!"  
"The doctor didn't tell you?"  
"Hell no!"  
"Well she came to check up on you and I guess since she was already so sick she passed out, and she hasn't woken up yet."  
"Also, they think she's in a coma based of the signs she's giving..."  
"Shit! This is all my damn fault!"  
"We can fix this together Reece."  
"How the hell are we supposed to freakin' fix it?!"  
"Didn't you hear me? I said let's go after the Dragon Balls together!" 


	6. Chapter 6 - Son Goku Shines Through

"What's in it for you?"  
"Have you heard of the Cell Games Conspiracies?"  
"No, isn't that the thing where that Satan guy saved the world like 200 or so years ago?"  
"Hmph. Or so they tell us!"  
"Their was actually never any footage of him killing Cell, but the footage is really low quality."  
"So essentially, no one can actual tell if he was ever fighting Cell or not, it appears that some blond guy was fighting him."  
"Who the hell is Cell?"  
"He's the guy who almost blew up the whole world 200 years ago! Do you even listen in history class?"  
"Nah not really, but that doesn't answer my question, what's in it for you?"  
"Well, I've been following this thing for years, I want to know what actually happened on that day!"  
"It'll be you getting your wish to cure your mom, and I get mine where I find out what happened at the Cell Games!"  
"This is all so damn sudden..."  
"Well do you need some time to think?"  
"Nah, I'll do it to save my mom, I don't really give a crap about your wish though."  
"Well, it's settled! Meet me at the 6 Dot Dojo after school tommorrow."  
"What is that the place where you do your dumb Martial Arts?"  
"Yes it is, by the way, how did you know what the Afterimage was?"  
"My mom used to make me do Martial Arts, she said it's been passed down for generations from in our family..."  
"She said one of our ancestors named Sun Guko or something, won some Strongest Under The Heavens Tournament before."  
"Wait, THE Son Goku?!"  
"Sure I guess, why do you want me to meet you at this dojo?"  
"Well if we're gonna be going after the Dragon Balls, you need to get some Martial Arts training from Sensei!"  
"Yeah yeah, get the hell out will ya'?"  
"Meet me there tommorrow, okay?"  
"Whatever."

A Day Passes The 6 Dot Dojo, it looks likes your average 1 story building. A giant sign a top the building with a bald head with 6 dots in the middle of the forehead. The Name of the dojo on it aswell.

Reece arrives at the dojo to witness Han waiting in front of the dojo.

"Bro..., what the hell are you wearing?"  
Han has on an Orange Gi that strongely resembles that of the Legendary . A black undershirt and a long white head band on. His hair is mid length and has random spikes throughout.  
"I might want to ask you the same thing Reece!"  
Reece has on a Black tracksuit with a white stripe running down both sleeves. His deep black hair almost reaches his eyes, the back reaching the bottom of his neck.  
"I'm sure as hell lookin' better than your loser ass!"  
"Yeah Yeah whatever, lets go inside."

The two step inside the dojo. The walls are made of wooden planks, the floors the same. The dojo's appearance is very basic, but very spacious. Everyone in the dojo has on the same Gi, except for their Sensei.

"Oh my god, it totally stinks in here dude!"  
"You'll get used to it."

A young looking woman with long blond hair, and a tracksuit similar to Reece's but its pink in color, approaches the two boys.

"Welcome back Han, I see this is the boy you told me about?"  
"Yes Sensei!" Han Bows.  
"Han, I thought I tould you to stop calling me that..."  
"Oh sorry, Mrs.18."  
"Wait, your name is just 18?"  
"Yes it is, you got a problem with it punk?"

A few of the students currently training look over to 18 and the two, some decide to speak.

"Hey, who the hell does he think he is to be disrespectin' Mrs.18 like that?"  
"Yeah, I oughta teach him a lesson!"  
18 speaks up.  
"Settle down boys, I'll teach him respect myself!"  
"Oh? Is that a challenge?"  
"No, it's an order."  
"Alright lady, let's go!"  
"Woah, fighting Mrs.18?! Is he nuts?"  
Han thinks to himself "Darn, I haven't even been able to fight her yet..."

Reece takes a fighting stance where his face almost touches the ground, and one arm is almost at the ground aswell, whilst one is high in the air.  
"How do you know that stance?"  
"Mom taught it to me."  
"Well guess she knows some important people, that stance reminds me of an old friend of mine..., you're nothing like him though."  
"You gonna put your money where your mouth is lady?"  
18 doesn't take a fighting stance.

Will Reece show that he doesn't need training to go and hunt for the Dragon Balls, or will he be shown his ignorance? 


	7. Chapter 7 - My First Fight

Reece, rushes at 18, with a bit of the floor coming off as he jumps towards her.  
Reece lets out a powerful yell, but to no avail, 18 counters easily just by dodging and flicking Reece's ear, knocking him to the ground.

"Hey, what the hell lady?! Now my whole freakin' body hurts!" , Reece says rubbing his head, trying to mask away the pain.  
The other disciples in the room stand in awe, as the only time they've seen 18 fight, the other person is knocked unconcious almost instantaneously. 18 gives off a smirk, Han with his pupiles dialated in full amazement.

Reece tries to stand, but as soon as he even moves his leg, a sharp, powerful pain goes down his spine.

"So kid, you still got the snarky attitude from a few seconds ago or do I have to show you more?" , 18 says confidently.  
"Yeah, I still got somethin'." Reece says while breathing heavily.

Reece manages to stand after 5 minutes of seemingly paralysis.

"Now, what we've all been waitin' for!" says Reece.  
He puts his hand to the sky, then a yellow aura begins to eminate from his body, whilst Reece yells to the top of his lungs.

Everyone in the room in pure amazement as to what is happening, except 18 herself.  
"So this all you got?" 18 says, beginning to walk away from Reece.

Reece lets out a yellow fireball-like blast from his hand, and hits 18 straight in the back.  
She doesn't move an inch.

18 looks back at Reece, smirks, then teleports to him and punches him in the gut, instantly knocking him unconcious, and to the ground.

"WOW! I didn't realize you were this amazing Sensei!" says Han.  
"How was he able to generate a Ki Blast? That's the first one I've seen in years, besides my own. Not even any of my disciples have gotten to that point yet..." 18 says, in her thoughts.  
"Truly a remarkable Martial Artist, I welcome him to the Dojo." says 18.  
"Wha?! After he disrespected you like that?!" says one of the Disciples.  
"We need warriors like him, especially now, he shows promise, unlike some of you." 18 says, glaring at the one who just spoke to her.

30 minutes pass.

"Yeah, that was my ultimate attack! How do you like that lady?!" Reece says, as he wakes up suddenly.  
"Huh? Where the hell am I?" says Reece, confusingly.  
Reece looks around, he is in a dim lit, small room, almost like a closet, with a blanket wrapped around him.  
He gets up and opens the door in front of him.

"So, you're awake." says 18.  
"Yeah, I guess you really did one in on me huh?" says Reece, looking away in embaressment.  
"You are very impressive. I have accepted you into my Dojo, now, in the room you came out of there should be a Gi like the one you saw everyone else wearing, now go put it on and put that sad thing away." Says 18.  
"Wait huh?" says Reece, looking down realizing he has no clothes on.  
Reece rushes into the room he was just in, and quickly puts on his Gi, which is identical to the one Han and the others were wearing. 


	8. Chapter 8 - Noel

Reece walks out of the area he was in, to the main lobby he was in before.  
Everyone has now gone back to training, and his Gi is now identical to theirs except for Han, the only difference being he has on a Long White Headband.

"Hey! You woke up I see." says Han, walking up to Reece excitedly.  
"Yeah, what the hell happened? All I remember is me using my special attack then I just woke up in that room." says Reece.  
"Oh well, I can't really remember either since I was so excited but Sensei pretty much blocked your hit like it was nothing then knocked you out." says Han.  
"You just say that so casually? Man, she's tough." says Reece.  
"Sure is, but man, I've never seen anyone in real life be able to use a Ki Blast besides Sensei, how did you learn to do that?" says Han.  
"It was around the time my mom was makin' me learn Martial Arts, and that was one of the last things I was taught before she suddenly made me stop doing Martial Arts." says Reece.  
"I tried doing it one time, I ended knocking my self out during it, haha." says Han.  
"You think thats funny?" says Reece.

Then suddenly, the door to the dojo opens up.  
A person, no one in the Dojo had ever seen before.  
The person was a girl, that looked around the same age as Reece and Han, she had long Blond hair wrapped in a pony tail, with a Black skirt on with Blue flower petal-like things coming up at the end of it.  
She had a Black Tank Top on, and she had one pink earbud in, and one out.

18 heard the door open and came out of the area she was just in with Reece, then walked up to the girl.  
"Hello, are you here to join the dojo?" said 18.  
"Yes, I am." said The Girl.  
"What is your name?" said 18.  
"My name is Noel." The Girl said.  
"Ah I see, well go into the back where I just came out of, there should be a Gi for you to put on in there, once you have it on come back and I'll get you started." said 18.  
Noel nodded, then went to the area, like 18 said.

"Wait a freakin' minute, you just let her in like that and yet I had to go through hell to join?" said Reece.  
"Yes, that is because you have no manners Reece." said 18.  
"Shut up..." Reece said, under his breath.  
"What was that?" said 18.  
"Oh I didn't say anythin'." said Reece.

18 walks away, and goes to the back area where Noel just went.

"Hey, she looks kinda tough don't you think?" Han whispered to Reece.  
"Yeah, I guess." said Reece.

A few minutes pass.  
18 and Noel walk out of the room, Noel now dressed in the same Gi as everyone else.

18 and Noel walk to the front area, then 18 gets everyone's attention by clapping twice.  
"Everyone, this is Noel." said 18.  
"Noel, how much fighting experience do you have?" said 18.  
"None, Ms. 18." said Noel "Alright, I'm going to give you a test run to teach you the ropes." said 18.  
"I think she's lying." Han whispered to Reece.  
"Why do ya' think that?" Reece whispered back to Han.  
"I don't know, she just looks tougher than she lets on." Han whispered to Reece.

18 looked at everyone and saw Han waving his hands excitedly.  
"Han, you give her her first match in the Dojo." said 18 "Will do!" said Han excitedly.

Han ran up to 18 and Noel, then Han takes a fighting stance.

"Alright, begin." said 18. 


	9. Chapter 9 - Regret

"Alright, begin." says 18.  
Han rushes at Noel, punching her in the nose, thinking she will dodge it. Noel is knocked unconcious instantly.  
18 instantly rushes over to Noel and checks on her condition.  
"She's fine..." 18 says under her breath, then turns to look at Han.  
"Han, what the hell did you think you were doing?!" says 18, furiously.  
"S-sense-" says Han, then gets cut off by 18.  
"What did I tell you about calling me Sensei? Do you not listen to anything anyone says or are you caught in your own bubble?! That's why this girl here got knocked unconcious on her first day!" says 18.  
"I-I, I'm sorry..." Han says.  
Han then runs out of the Dojo.

"Hey wait!" Reece says, trying to run after Han.  
Almost out of the door, 18 blocks it with her arm.

"Don't go, he needs this time to think for himself." says 18.  
"Y-yeah..." says Reece.

A day passes.  
"Where am I?" Noel says, dazingly.  
Surrounding her is what seems to be a hospital room, and she is in a bed wrapped in a white blanket.  
Reece and 18 both sitting in a chair next to her.

"Hey, you're up." says Reece.  
"I know that boy did that on accident, tell him I'm sorry for causing so much trouble." says Noel.  
"No, don't worry about it, you're not the one who should be sorry. Han just got a little carried away in excitement." says Reece.  
"He rushed out of the Dojo right after, we haven't seen him since." says Reece.  
"Oh no! We have to go looking for him, right now!" says Noel.  
"Wait no no no, you still need to rest." says Reece.

Noel grabs onto Reece's arm then looks at him with a fierce, determined look in her eyes.  
Reece looks at her, then looks at 18, who is asleep.

"Fine, let's go." Reece says.  
"Thank you." says Noel.  
"Do you really wanna go walkin' around in Hospital Clothes though?" says Reece.  
"Oh well, we could stop by the Dojo and get my clothes that I was wearing when I came in." says Noel.  
"Nah, I brought my jacket and track pants with me, you can wear those." says Reece.  
"I think I would rather wear my own, not to be rude." says Noel.  
"Ugh fine, how about you put these on for now, then we go buy you some new ones? Since 18 probably threw out your old clothes anyways, I had to go diggin' for mine." says Reece.  
"Okay then." says Noel.  
"You seem sure as hell happy that i'm goin' to buy you clothes, don't think I'm hittin' on ya' or anything like that." says Reece, embarassingly.  
"I can tell, let's go." says Noel.

An hour passes.  
Noel is dressed in a blue jacket, a black tank top, and black leggings with a black skirt.

"That's a lotta black, and damn, that took all my freakin' money!" says Reece.  
"Thank you, Reece was it?" says Noel.  
"Yeah, you're welcome." says Reece, embarassingly.  
"Now for our maing thing we came out here for, let's go find Han." says Reece. 


	10. Chapter 10 - Memory

"How the hell are we supposed to find out where he went anyway?" says Reece.  
"Well maybe let's ask people who were are around the Dojo and ask if they saw him." says Noel.  
"Or, we could just ask 18 to just do some energy searchin' thingy." says Reece.  
"Well, she didn't want us looking for him in the first place, remember?" says Noel.  
"Yeah, I remember, guess he's done stuff like that before and came back..." says Reece.  
"Well maybe we shouldn't go lookin' for him in the first place then?" says Reece.  
"Ahh Screw that! When I went runnin' off, he came lookin' for me, I'll repay the favor!" says Reece.  
"What do you mean?" says Noel.  
"Oh well, a while ago I went runnin' off and found some thing called a Dragon Ball, then some freaks came comin' after me for it and then I blacked out..." says Reece.  
"You have a Dragon Ball?" says Noel.  
"Yeah, it's why I'm trainin' at the Dojo in the first place so I can fix my mom's health." says Reece.  
"Oh well, you'd better be glad you told that to me, since I don't really care for those things." says Noel.  
"How did you and Han get out of that situation though?" says Noel.  
"Han told me that some yellow aura thing came out from my body, and then my eyes turned Green, and I fought them off, I don't believe him though, I believe that he fought them off." says Reece.  
"But, according to his story, after I fought 'em off I fell down again and he carried me to a hospital." says Reece.  
"Oh wow..." says Noel.  
"Well, let's get goin'!" says Reece.

Reece then runs off, not realizing that Noel didn't come with him. He looks back, and still sees Noel standing in the exact spot she was in.

"You comin'?" says Reece.  
"Y-yeah." says Noel.  
"Well, whatcha doin' standing there like that?" says Reece.  
"Just what you told me, had me a bit shocked, but I'm ready now." says Noel.  
"Alright well, let's go!" says Reece.

Reece and Noel went back to the area where the Dojo is.  
They asked all the people in the area if they saw him, by asking things about his physical description, and things like that.  
They both ended gathering enough information to pin point that he was last seen at an Abandoned Factory.  
Noel and Reece arrive at the factory.

"Han! You here?!" Reece yells out.  
"I don't see him around." Noel says.  
"Wait! Is that his headband?!" Reece says.

Reece walks up to where he sees Han's headband, then picks it up

"Yeah, this is for sure his." says Reece.  
"Reece, look!" Noel says, pointing at an area not far from where the headband was.

It's Han, layed out on the ground, with bruises on his body, and his clothes dirty.

"Han!" Reece yells, running over to Han's body.

Reece rolls over Han's body, then puts his hand on Han's mouth.

"Yes, he's still breathing..." says Reece.

Reece then hears a yell come from Noel.

"What the hell?!" says Reece, looking over to Noel.  
"D-do you see it?" says Noel, pointing at Han's forehead.

On Han's forehead, was an eye, which was shut like the other two.

"Ew! Gross, what the hell man?" says Reece.

Reece then peels back the eyelid, and comes to find out, it's a real eyeball.

"I think I'm going to throw up..." says Noel.  
"Guess that's why he wore a headband, anyways, we'll ask him a whole bunch of stuff when he wakes up." says Reece.

Reece then puts Han over his shoulder, then Reece and Noel begin to walk out of the factory.  
Then suddenly, they hear a strange noise, and see a strangle light zoom right past them.

"Damn, I missed." says, a mysterious voice.  



	11. Chapter 11 - Hiding

"Damn, it missed." says a Mysterious Voice.  
"W-where am I...?" says Han, so low to where no one can hear him.

Han then recalls what happened.

"What did I tell you about calling me Sensei? Do you not listen to anything anyone says or are you caught in your own bubble?! That's why this girl here got knocked unconcious on her first day!" says 18.  
"I-I, I'm sorry..." Han says.  
Han then runs out of the Dojo.

"Damn it, I'm such a stupid idiot!" says Han, while running down the road.

Han then takes a second to stop, and notices everyone around him, staring at him.

"What are you all looking at?! I'm tired of people doing that to me, even at school too, the Dojo, everywhere I go, everyone thinks I'm weird!" Han says Han runs to a near by abandoned factory that says, "Capsule Corp" at the very top, almost un-readable, since it is covered in dirt, and seems to be very old.

As soon as Han walks in, he notices he can hear his own footsteps echo, and even his breathing.

"Is anyone here?" Han yells out.  
"I guess I'll just take this time to think, since no one's around..." says Han.

Han then sits down by a near pillar.

"I'm always doing something wrong, everyone thinks I'm weird at school, even the Dojo, just now with that incident..." Han says, in his mind.

Han then takes off his headband.

"And then this crap, I even have to hide things about myself, because I don't want to be thought of that way, but it's happening anyways." Han says, in his mind.  
"Everything about me is either hidden, or too big for me to repress, and I end up looking stupid either way..." Han says, in his mind.  
"Why do I have to go through all of this? I have good grades, I work hard at the Dojo, I try to be sociable, although that doesn't work out too well, this is stupid." Han says, in his mind.

Han stands up, then goes and walks over to a puddle nearby inside the building, he then takes a look down, and sees his reflection.

"Everything is hidden, look at this, grotesque eye on my forehead. It's not my fault that I have this, everyone in my family does, I didn't choose this." Han says, in his mind.  
"Damn it..." Han says, under his breath.  
"So, you found out about it too?" says a Mysterious Voice.  
"Who's there?!" Han says.  
"Well if you know about it, then there's only one thing to do, fight to the death for it." says a Mysterious Voice

Han turns around, and sees a man, a man with long Purple Hair wrapped in a ponytail, and a baggy brown suit with a Capsule Corp Logo on the right side.

"Do you work here?" says Han.  
"Work here? If this building was still a working factory, I'd own it." says the Mysterious Man.  
"Own it...?" says Han.  
"How do you not know who I am? I'm the owner of Capsule Corporation for crying out loud! Sox Briefs, well, that's what the Media calls me, I prefer to go by my Middle Name, Trunks, or Mr. Briefs." says the Mysterious Man.  
"Well anyways, you're not going to be around much longer, since I'm assuming you're here for the radar?" says Trunks.  
"What are you talking about?" says Han.  
"Well then, I guess I won't kill you, run off then." says Trunks.  
"No! Someone who's willing to kill someone, must be defeated!" says Han.  
"Oh, so I guess I'm going to have to kill you after all." says Trunks.  
"I'll tell you about the Radar too, since you're going to be dead soon." says Trunks.  
"Now, I know that you know what a Dragon Ball is, this device, was used to detect them a while ago, it was made by my company around 200 years ago. I'm here to find it, since it was said to be here." says Trunks.  
"Now that you know, I definitely can't let you get out of here alive." says Trunks. 


	12. Chapter 12 - Dragon Radar

"You know what, I'll give you a chance." says Trunks.  
"What?" says Han.  
"I'll give you a chance, I can either kill you easily and quickly, or you can fight back, and die in a much more brutal way. Your choice." says Trunks.  
"Guess you chose." says Trunks.

Han was behind Trunks, Trunks then back hits Han.

"What, how did you know I was going to be there?!" says Han.  
"I've been fighting and training since I was a kid. I don't know what it is, but ever since I was born, I've just had the urge to fight. I think it's in my blood really." says Trunks.  
"As a cause of that, I'm very adept in Martial Arts, more so than you." says Trunks.  
"That's why I gave you that chance, you can't win." says Trunks.

Han then gets up and gets a quick strike to the face on Trunks. Trunks takes it like it's nothing, grabs Han's hand, and throws him to the wall.  
Trunks walks over to Han, and repeatedly kicks Han in the face.

5 minutes pass, and Trunks finally stops.

"What was that, around 2000 kicks to the face? You ready to give up yet?" says Trunks.

Han then spits out blood.  
"No way in hell." says Han.

Trunks then shoots a blast to Han's gut. Knocking him unconcious, although, Trunks now believes Han is dead.

"Now, time to go retrieve the radar." says Trunks.  
"What the hell? Who's there?" Trunks says, under his breath.

"Oh yeah..." Han says to himself.  
"Who the hell are you?!" says Reece.  
"Since you're friends with him it seems, you may not be much of a challenge." says Trunks.

Trunks then walks out of the shadows, now able to be seen clearly.

"What's such an official lookin' guy like you doin' here? And more importantly, why the hell are you shootin' crap at us?!" says Reece.  
"Oh come on! You people don't know me either?! I'm Sox Briefs! But, I like for people to call me Trunks, which is my middle name!" says Trunks.  
"Wait Briefs, you're the owner of Capsule Corp?" says Noel.  
"Finally! I may not kill you, girl. Yes, exactly right." says Trunks.  
"Well why are you here, and especially why are you trying to kill us?!" says Noel.  
"Well you see, there is a Radar that my company made around 200 years ago, it can detect Dragon Balls. Now that I've told you that, now I really have to kill you three." says Trunks.  
"Your friend there won't get off so easy since he already declined my offer but, I can just kill you both easily, and it's like nothing ever happened. That's my offer." says Trunks.  
"Well dickhead, aint no way I'm lettin' someone who tried to kill my friend get away with it! If I'm dyin' today, I'm goin' down with a fight!" says Reece.  
"I don't know how to fight very well but, I can't let you get away with trying to kill my friends!" says Noel.  
"Alright, you all chose this. Don't blame me in th afterlife." says Trunks.

Reece puts Han down on the ground, then takes a fighting stance. The same familiar stance he had against 18, face almost at the floor, one arm in the sky, and one almost at the ground as well.  
Then, Trunks blasts Reece from behind.

"Ah what the hell!? That's not fair!" says Reece.  
"The fact that I didn't just kill you is amazing me, this could be a good fight." says Trunks.  
"Ah shit, my back feels like it's on fire..." says Reece.  
"That's because it is." says Trunks.  
"Ah no no no!" says Reece, frantically.  
"Take it off off off!" says Reece, frantically.

Noel then takes ties down the top part of Reece's Gi, and takes off his Undershirt.

"Ahh, thanks." says Reece.  
"What the hell?!" says Trunks.

Out of no where, a sudden burst of energy comes out of Reece.

"What?" says Reece.  
"I don't know why, but when you took off that Undershirt, you're power grew tremendously. I'm going to retreat for today, I won't forget your faces!" says Trunks.

Trunks then leaves the factory, almost in a flash.

"What the hell does he mean?" says Reece.

Reece then punches a nearby pillar, then the factory begins to collapse.

"Aw what the hell?! Let's get outta here!" says Reece "Right!" says Noel.

Reece grabs Han, puts him over his shoulder, then Reece and Noel beging to run frantically out of the building.  
On their way out, Reece sees an old antique looking device, he grabs it.

"This might be what he was talking about!" Reece says.

As soon as Reece and Noel make it out of the factory, it crumbles.

"Just in time." says Noel.  
"Hmm, what is this thing?" says Reece.

He presses a button at the top, then it turns on.

"Ah crap, this beep noise is hurtin' my ears!" says Reece.  
"Wait, there's an orange dot on the screen right where it says we are, that must be the Dragon Ball in my pocket." says Reece.  
"So it does work, this makes it much easier." says Reece.

Reece looks at Han, who has fallen back into Unconciousness and says "We're gonna get our wishes pal..."

Reece and Noel then make their way back to the hospital where 18 is.  



	13. Chapter 13 - My Red Ribbon

Reece and Noel had made to the hospital, with Han as well.  
They had checked in Han to get treatment for his injuries, then went back to the room Noel was originally in.

"Where's Ms.18?" says Noel.  
"I've got a bad feelin' about this..." says Reece.

Reece then gets a tap on his shoulder.

"Huh?" says Reece.  
"I told you both to stay put." says 18, scoldingly.  
"Oh no! I can explain, we were worried about Han and then when we got to where he was at there was thi-" says Reece, frantically.  
"That's enough." says 18.  
18 then smirks and says "It's always the troublesome ones who are the most interesting, good work."  
"Th-Thank you!" says Reece.  
"Now, put a shirt on then you can tell me everything you saw." says 18.  
"Wait what the hell?! Why did you let me come runnin' in to this hospital with no shirt on?! I went to go buy some stinkin' clothes for you!" says Reece.  
"No comment." says Noel, she then walks out of the room.  
"Wait!" says Reece.

The next day, now back at the dojo.

"...and, now we have this." says Reece.  
"I can't believe a Dragon Radar still exists even now..." says 18.  
"Wait, you know about these?" says Reece.  
"I'm a lot older than I look, and yes, an old friend of mine was the person behind the creation of it." says 18.  
"Wait, if you're that freakin' old then how're you still alive?! and how do you look that good?!" says Reece.  
"Well, I'm not human. Well, not entirely human." says 18.  
"Oh OK then." says Noel.  
"You're just gonna expect to me to be like "OK THATS FINE" like i'm not gonna think that's a load of BS." says Reece.  
"Would you like for me to explain?" says 18.  
"Well, yeah!" says Reece.  
"Me and my brother, were turned into cyborgs by a man named Gero, who worked for the Red Ribbon Army a long time ago." says 18.  
"We were given new names, Android 17, and Android 18." says 18.  
"I have no idea of my old name, or my past life." says 18.  
"I guess it is true, since your name is 18 and all..." says Reece.  
"That's, really tragic." says Noel, looking down at the ground.  
"I heard about the Red Ribbon Army in my history class, they were defeated a long while ago though." says Reece.  
"Yes, by Son Goku, as a child." says 18. 


	14. Chapter 14 - My Red Ribbon, burning

"W-what?! No freakin' way! I keep hearin' crazier and crazier crap about this guy everyday..." says Reece.  
"Hmm? Are you interested in Son Goku?" says 18.  
"A little bit, you probably won't believe me on why I am though..." says Reece.  
"You are related to Son Goku." says 18.  
"That's wron-, wait, how the hell did you guess?!" says 18.  
"I would know anyone related to Goku when I see them, I was programmed to kill him after all." says 18.  
"What?! Like I said, crazier and crazier!" says Reece.  
"I would like to learn about him as well." says Noel.  
"Well, I think I should tell you this first. He's not hu-" says 18.  
"18! There are some kind of, swat team lookin' people outside!" says one of the Dojo members.  
"What?" says 18.

Reece, Noel, and 18 all walk outside.  
Suddenly, 18 collapses on the ground.

"What the hell?!" says Reece.

Reece and Noel look around them, and see hundreds of Soldiers, in Capsule Corporation Branded armor surrounding them.

"Well, well, well! We meet again!" says Trunks, amidst the crowd.

He walks towards Reece and Noel.

"What did you do to 18?!" says Reece.  
"When doing a little scan of this place to see if you had the Radar on you, we were able to see that a highly powerful being here, that just so happened to be made from mechanical parts." says Trunks "It was easy for us to come up with a little switch to shut off her entire body." says Trunks.  
"So, it was true..." says Noel, under her breath.  
"I can't believe some old Red Ribbon junk was still lurking around in this world! Laughable, honestly." says Trunks.  
"What the hell do you want with us?!" says Reece.  
"You know damn well what I want, the Radar." says Trunks.  
"Hand it over now, and I'll let you two live. Under our supervision, of course." says Trunks "Or, you can just die here." says Trunks.  
"...alright, here." says Reece.  
"What are you doing Reece?! We can't give in that easily!" says Noel.

Reece pulls out a small bag from his jacket, and begins to hand it to Trunks.

"Good boy. Men, lower your guns." says Trunks.

As Reece is handing him the bag, Reece hits Trunks with a swift uppercut knocking him unconscious.  
All the soldiers begin to shoot at Reece and Noel, Reece deflecting every single bullet with intense concentration. One bullet after another, richoceting on each of the soldiers helmets, knocking each Soldier out one by one.  
Soon enough, no soldiers are left to face Reece.

Reece pants heavily, then looks at Noel, and gives a smirk.  



	15. Chapter 15 - The Full Moon

Sketch of Reece - ( /PMNYyNB)

"Dang, I didn't know I could do that." says Reece.  
"Y-you're, amazing Reece!" says Noel.  
"Aw what? No I'm not..." says Reece.

Reece starts breathing heavily.

"I think, *gasp* we should head home for today..." says Reece.  
"You're right." says Noel.  
"Yeah, it's getting pretty dark." says Reece.  
"Do you need a place to stay? You usually stay here at the dojo for the night." says Noel.  
"No that's fine. I've gotta face my fear of going back home anyways." says Reece.  
"Alright, meet me here tomorrow at 8 AM! Got it?" says Noel.  
"If I'm up..." says Reece.  
"You better not be late!" says Noel.  
"Yeah." says Reece, walking away.  
"Hey!" says Noel, angrily.

Reece begins to walk home, which he hadn't done in a month.  
All the bad memories begin to swarm his head, as he can hear nothing but the bugs, chirping in the night.  
Nothing around him except darkness.

Reece reaches the spot where he first ran into the thugs trying to kill him, he walks over to it, and see a giant black mark where he remembers standing.

"What the hell...?" says Reece.

Reece bends over and touches the black spot.  
It burns his finger instantly, and he pulls it away.  
Then suddenly, he gets a shock throughout his whole body.  
His heart pounds slowly.  
He looks up at the moon, and sees that it's full.

"Wasn't it full the night I came here also?" says Reece.

Reece for some reason, feels fear looking at the Full Moon.  
He hears many voices he doesn't know, screaming for help in his head while looking at it.  
All inaudible, but they seem to be saying something.  
The piercing white light of the Full Moon gets brighter, and then suddenly, Reece recognizes the words all the voices were saying.  
Freeza. Every voice was screaming Freeza. As if, in anguish. He felt he wanted to help these people, but there was nothing he could do. He felt saddened by this.  
Reece looked away from the Moon, then suddenly, his Heart went back to a normal pace, and the voices stopped.

"This place..." says Reece.

Reece walks back to his home.  
As soon as he walks in, he smells the smell of his home. An old smell, it brings back all the memories of everything that had happened to him thus far in his life, and why he was on his journey to begin with. Reece begins to break down crying, not seeing his Mother in her chair, waiting for him as she usually does.

"Am I really gonna sit here, whinin' like a freakin' baby?!" Reece screams.  
"There is something I came here to do." says Reece.

Reece gets up from the ground, and then wipes off his face, and then proceeds to walk to his Mother's room.

"She should have something on him somewhere..." says Reece.

Reece looks through every shelf, and finally, finds a book that says: "FAMILY TREE" on the cover.  
Reece shuffles through the book, and then, at around the beginning, he finds Son Goku.

"So it really is true..." says Reece.

Right after Son Goku, is a boy named Son Gohan.

"Who is this? The son of Goku?" says Reece.

"Han may know some stuff about this..." says Reece.  
"I-I, shouuldd-..." says Reece.

Reece falls asleep. 


	16. Chapter 16 - Shinhan

Reece wakes up, and sees on the clock on his wall that it is 12 PM.

"Oh Crap! She's gonna be so mad at me..." says Reece.  
"Well, that's not the important thing right now." says Reece.

Reece looks next to him, and sees the open page of the family book he was reading the night prior.

"Maybe Han can help me figure out some of this stuff." says Reece.

Reece put on of his many black tracksuits, took the book with him, and went to the hospital Han was at.  
To Reece's surprise, Han was already at his house.

"W-what the hell?!" says Reece.  
"They let me out of the hospital and I needed a place to stay. I've been waiting for you to come out Reece." says Han.  
"Well what if I just never came out?!" says Reece.  
"Well, I would've handled that when I had too." says Han, more comfortably than he should be.  
"Also, there's something I wanted to get off my chest with you guys, I need Noel here as well to discuss this." says Han.  
"Well... That may be a bit more complicated for me to do..." says Reece.  
"We can tell her later." says Reece.  
"There was somethings I wanted to talk to you about as well..." says Reece.  
"You can go first." says Reece.  
"Alright, you remember don't you?" says Han.  
"Remember what?" says Reece.

Han takes off his headband, showing his third eye on his forehead.

"This. Do you remember this?" says Han.  
"Yeah..." says Reece.  
"I wanted to explain to you what exactly this is." says Han.  
"My full name is Shinhan." says Han.  
"Almost everyone in my family has that name, do you know that name?" says Han.  
"No, I don't think so." says Reece.  
"Well, this might matter to you. A long time ago, the most famous ancestor of our family, Tenshinhan, fought Son Goku at the 22nd World Tournament." says Han.  
"Of course." says Reece.  
"And, Tenshinhan won." says Han.  
"Huh?! I thought Goku was supposed to be some unbeatable guy..." says Reece.  
"Well, they had a rematch at the next tournament where Son Goku ended up defeating Tenshinhan, and actually winning the whole tournament." says Han.  
"For real?! That's cool!" says Reece.  
"Wait a minute. Does that mean me and you are supposed to be enemies or something?" says Reece.  
"What?" says Han.  
"Oh yeah.. You don't know. I'm actually related to Son Goku." says Reece.  
"What?! Liar!" says Han.

Reece opens the book in his hand, and shows, that he is in fact related to Son Goku.

"Wow..." says Han.  
"That's actually related to what I wanted to talk to you about." says Reece.  
"I want to know as much as I can about Son Goku." says Reece.  
"Oh really?" says Han.  
"Well, I'm your guy for this!" says Han.  
"I know." says Reece.  
"Huh? What do you mean you know?" says Han.  
"Anyways, I want to see myself what he was like." says Reece.  
"Well, we could always go to some of those sketchy bootleg video places and get VHS tapes of the tournaments he was in." says Han.  
"VHS Tape?" says Reece.  
"It's like a really ancient way of watching things, even before DVDs were invented." says Han.  
"DVDs?" says Reece.  
"In simpler terms, we're gonna watch recordings of his Tournaments." says Han

Reece and Han head to a video place that Han lead the way to.

"Yo!" says Han.  
"Heh, haven't seen you in a while." says the man at the register.

Reece looks around, the store is very small, and each wall is covered with shelves holding very old looking black boxes, and silver circular things that are reflecting the light of the very dim lamp on the counter that the man at the register is at.

"So, you brought a friend with you? Never thought I'd see the day." says the man at the register.  
"Yeah, his name's Reece. Why don't you go ahead and introduce yourself Reece?" says Han.  
"Y-yeah.." says Reece.

Reece walks up to the counter that the man was behind, the man was at least over 6 feet tall. He had a large gut, and hair all over his arms, but lacked very much on his head. He wore a blue tank top, and beige scruffed up pants.

"N-nice to meet you, sir." says Reece.  
"It's nothin' kid. The name's Hisa, you can call me Boss." says Hisa.  
"C'mon, shake my hand." says His "Alright, Boss." says Reece.

They shake hands.

"You've got a firm grip, kid. You into Martial Arts and such like your friend here?" says Hisa.  
"Yes, that's how we met actually." says Reece.  
"That reminds me, have I seen you before? You look familiar..." says Hisa "Well, he does look remarkably like Son Goku." says Han.  
"What a weird comparison, but yeah, you're right Han." says Hisa.  
"That's because, he's related to Son Goku." says Han. 


	17. Chapter 17 - Son Goku's Tale and Tail

"Heh, nice joke." says Hisa.  
"Well, that's actually why we're here today." says Han.  
"We want to learn more about Son Goku, more specifically, he does." says Han.  
"Alright. I'll look and see what I have of him." says Hisa.

Hisa walks into a small closed off area and begins to search around.  
Hisa walks back to Reece and Han, with 4 videos in hand.

"These are all I have." says Hisa.  
"That's fine, also, I need another copy of a recording of The Cell Games, mine broke." says Han.  
"Heh, you ask for a new one almost every 2 months. I'm runnin' out ya' know." says Hisa.  
"You know me." says Han.  
"Ah crap, I don't have any money on me..." says Han.  
"I'll put it on your tab." says Hisa.  
"Alright, thanks!" says Han.  
"Don't mention it." says Hisa.

Reece and Han head to The Dojo.

"Why are we goin' to the dojo?" says Reece.  
"Well, that's where I keep all my stuff." says Han.  
"I've got my VHS Player there." says Han.  
"So those, black boxes are VHS Tapes?" says Reece.  
"Yep." says Han.  
"Wait a minute, they all say something on them..." says Reece.  
"21st World Tournament, 22nd, 23rd, then the 26th." says Han.  
"Why does it jump suddenly to the 26th?" says Reece.  
"I have no idea, guess he was busy." says Han.  
"Alright, we're here." says Han.

Reece and Han walk inside the empty Dojo.

"Oh yeah... someth-" says Reece.  
"I already know, Reece. 18 was at the same hospital I was." says Reece.  
"Oh, ok then." says Reece.

Reece and Han walk towards the back room.

"Alright, I guess we'll go in chronological order." says Han.

Reece and Han watch the 21st World Tournament, now currently at Son Goku vs Jackie Chun.

"This Jackie Chun guy is amazing!" says Reece.  
"What the hell?! Did he just turn into a big monkey?!" says Reece.  
"Seems like it. He looked at the moon an it just kinda happened." says Han.  
"Wait, rewind to when he looked at the moon." says Reece.

Han rewinds the VHS, and pauses when Goku looks at the moon.

"The moon, it's full." says Reece.  
"Yeah?" says Han.  
"Last night, when I was walking home, I looked at the Full Moon, and started feelin' all weird and hearin' crap." says Reece.  
"Did you turn into a Big Monkey?" says Han.  
"No, I don't think so." says Reece.  
"Well, maybe it's because you don't have a tail like he does." says Han.  
"Oh yeah, there's always this weird bump right at the end of my spine." says Reece.  
"It looks like it's in the same spot as his tail..." says Reece.  
"Really? Let me see." says Han.  
"Hey, don't go gettin' any ideas." says Reece.  
"Don't worry." says Han.

Reece lifts up the back of his shirt and jacket.

"Yeah you're right, it's just like his." says Han.  
"What would happen if I tried pulling on it?" says Han.  
"I don't thi-" says Reece.

Han starts to pull viciously on the bump.

"Aaaaaaaagh! Hey, I was about to say no!" says Reece.

A small brown tail begins to come out of Reece's back.

"No way..." says Han.  
"WHAT THE HELL?!" says Reece.  
"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT! Now I've got a freakin' TAIL for the rest of my life!" says Reece.  
"Better not look at a Full Moon now!" says Han, laughing.  
"What the hell is wrong with you?!" says Reece.

Han presses play on the VHS player.

"He just destroyed the moon!" says Reece.  
"Look at that, he's going back to normal size." says Han.  
"So Jackie Chun beat him, huh." says Reece.  
"It's getting pretty late, Reece. I think we'll finish the rest of these tomorrow." says Han.  
"Yeah, you can stay at my place if you want." says Reece.  
"I was going to do that without your permission anyways." says Han. 


	18. Chapter 18 - Rewind

Han packs the VHS Tapes into his bag, then Reece and Han begin to walk towards Reece's house.

"This place gives me bad memories..." says Han, looking towards the old Capsule Corporation building that he was trapped in.  
"How about we give it a visit for old times sake?" says Reece.  
"I would say no, but we might be able to find some information on the Dragon Balls there." says Han.  
"Well I wanted to go because it would freak you out, but that too I guess." says Reece.  
"Hm." says Han.  
"Hey! I've got this tail for the rest of my life because of you! The least I can do is see you suffer!" says Reece, maniacally.  
"Looks like the moon will be in the sky soon, better not take a look at it." says Han.  
"Aw shut the hell up..." says Reece, under his breath.

Reece and Han arrive at the old Capsule Corporation building, and proceed deep into it.

"Han! Come check this out!" says Reece.  
"What is that?" says Han.  
"It's some big, alien lookin' thing." says Reece.  
"It's covered in freakin' moss." says Reece.  
"Better not touch it then." says Han.

Reece wipes his hand on it, to reveal the word "Hope!" on the side of it.

"What the hell?" says Reece.  
"Wait, what is this?" says Han.  
"I think I know... , a few years ago, Capsule Corporation was showing off a Time Machine that was going to be used for a theme park attraction, it looked similar to this. Just not as beaten up." says Han.  
"So you're tellin' me we found our own Time Machine?!" says Reece, excitedly.  
"Yeah, probably doesn't work anymore, though." says Han.  
"Looks like there's a entrance to it at the top, wanna try and hop in?" says Reece.

Reece tries lifting the lid to it, it won't budge.

"Hey look, there's a giant hole at the top, looks like it was, burned through." says Han.  
"I can feel some kinda hateful vibe comin' off the damn hole..." says Reece.  
"Well, why don't we try hopping in?" says Han.  
"Alright, let's go!" says Reece.

Reece and Han enter the Time Machine through the gaping, rusted hole at the top of the lid.

"Woah, all of this crap looks super weird..." says Reece.  
"See if it'll power on." says Han.  
"I'm guessin' that's this button?" says Reece.

The Time Machine powers on, and a Red light appears, blinking.

"What the hell is that light?" says Reece.  
"Guessing from past experience with technology, that means it's got low power." says Han.  
"Should we try usin' it?" says Reece.  
"Maybe not, with low power, we might get stuck some place we don't want to." says Han.  
"Aw quit bein' a baby." says Reece.  
"That's what I should have said to you when you got your tail." says Han.  
"Shut up." says Reece, bluntly.  
"If we wanted to do so, I'm guessing right here is where we would input what Age we would like to visit." says Han.

Han points at a counter, that says "Age 764".

"Jeez, Age 764?! That's a long freakin' time ago...' says Reece.  
"Try inputing Age 750, May 7th." says Han.  
"Alright, why so specific?" says Reece.  
"It was fresh on the mind. It's the day that the 21st World Martial Arts Tournament began." says Han.  
"Ha, would be cool if we could se-" says Reece, interuppted.  
"Now traveling to Age 750, May 7th." says a robotic voice, coming from the Time Machine.  
"WAIT NO!" says Reece, banging on all of the buttons trying to stop the machine.

In a flash, Reece and Han are no longer inside of the Capsule Corporation Building. 


End file.
